Tunnel of Loooove
by The Dimensional Warrior
Summary: this is a phinbella story whatever u call ...hope u like and review and i also accept requests also this is my firstnon perryshmirtz story so no flames please .*ENJOY*


its was another day in Danville the sun was shining and two boys were sitting in the backyard under the shade of a tree "i wonder what we should do today, got any ideas bro" ferb lifted up a blueprint with an amusement park on it "well i guess if there's nothing better to do". across the street a girl sat on her bed looking at a picture of phineas "Oh phineas how i love you mabye today would be better" isabelle started walking across the street and opened the fence "hey phineas whatcha doin" phineas looked away from the blueprints "oh hey isabella, ferb and i are building an amusement park wanna help" as usual she agreed "sure".On the other side of town was a scientest working on an inator "muhahaaha *cough* ugh Im choking *drinks some water* man it's so embarrassing for a scientist to start to laugh and choke on his spit. i wonder when perry the platypus is going to be here"

Perry was sleeping soundly when he was awoken by his watch.'ugh is there such thing as a _day off'_ perry thought his watch kept beeping 'guess not' perry threw on his fedora and started to one of his secret entrances. _doobeedoobeedowaaaa._ "ah agent P" a man with white hair started " is up to no good again he's been bying chocolates,flowers even diamonds which i still don't know how he is able to afford that anyway get to it agent" perry saluted and got into his hovercar and started to fly away.

back to the backyard

phineas ferb and izzy had just finished when candace came out "phineas ferb and to a lesser extent isabella what are you up to" they all looked at each other "were making a amusment park" candace had a devious grin on her face "you guys are sooooo busted im calling mom" "um ok. see ya sis". there was an akward silence between the three phineas spoke up "lets get this show on the road" ferb opened the gate and a crowed ran towards the amusment park.

 ** _doofenshmirtz evil incorperateeeed_**

'man i hate that jingle' perry thought before crashinto a window "ahhhh perry the platypus" perry was thaped in a big box of chocolate "your probaly wondering why i have all of these chocolates dimods and flowers" perry did'nt respond "well you see perry the platypus all my life i alway wanted a kiss from a girl and when i say kiss i mean a proper kiss charlene used to always put paper between my mouth and hers it was humilating but ith this i will finally get a kiss from a girl, BEHOLD my kiss-inator yes i know the name sounds soooo unoriginal but im on a tight schedule so bask in the gloury of -

"wow this amusment park is a big hit isn't it" said phineas "yeah um Phineas i-l was wondering if i could go on a ride j-just yo and me" isabella said with pure hope in her voice "sure izzy yo ferb what rides are open" ferb pointed to the tunnel of love "ok isabella you wanna go on that" isabelle smiled "YES...hehe i-i mean sure it cool hehe" , "ok lets go" the two walked towards the tunnel of love.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

somehow perry had ecaped the trap and was tackling doof "hey get off of me" doof fell back and pushed the random fire mode that was fulishly instald both of them ducked and headed for cover.

BACKYARD

phineas and isabella were in the boat phineas was looking at the water and isabella was figiting with her fingers 'come on izzy this is your chance' isabella looked at phineas "so um this is interesting" phineas looked at isabella "yeah um n-nice weather were having" isabella nodded they both looked away, phineas broke the silence "isabellea i was wondering..." before phineas could say more a pink beam hit him "you have beautiful hair isabella" izzy looked at him then looked down he was holding her hand! "th-thanks" phineas put his hand on her cheek which she was blushing madly "izzy...i love you" isabella felt her heart stopped phineas felt the same way? before she could say anything phineas pulled her into a kiss izzys eyes widened phineas is kissing her izzy smiled and kissed back after an awkward silence the boat had stopped "wow" isabella started "that was fun" she looked at phineas "y-yeah that was nice we should do that again "they both smiled.

back at doofs

CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPPPPUUUSSSS hmm i wonder what that beam hit...probaly a bird or somthing.

THE END

 **hope u like please reveiw and tell me what u thoaght about it**


End file.
